bsccfandomcom-20200215-history
BSCMC 011: Claudia and the Mystery at the Museum
Tanner: when the mix-eyed man walked through the museum and bumped into the skeleton, and then apologized to it. Jack: No, she replied, I do think you're crazy. (And a long walk to a Malcolm Gladwell reference.) Tanner: a burn on Ellen Miles for poorly-aged references: famous people in 1993: Michael Jackson and Roseanne Barr Jack: the janitor retiring behind bars|Segment: Dad Watch = Jack says that Hodges is his daddy this week. Tanner brings up a new dad in Stonybrook: "John" Kishi, who is a lawyer, partner in an investment firm.|Segment: Hashtag Swoon = Jack's hashtag swoon is the handsome man on the cover, serving up looks.|Segment: Jack and Tanner, Fashion Idiots = Jack: "Fuckin' French tuck, man." "Bright red leggings topped by a white man tailored shirt and a vest that used to belong to my father."|Segment: Possible Worlds = The segment where Jack and Tanner provide clues that the Mystery books are in an adjacent universe to the main BSC canon. This is introduced by Jack reciting information about possible worlds theoryPossible Worlds, Artificial Intelligence, and Narrative Theory: https://www.amazon.com/Possible-Worlds-Artificial-Intelligence-Narrative/dp/0253350042 and Tanner singing Your Body is a WonderlandJohn Mayer's "Your Body is a Wonderland": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5EnGwXV_Pg. There's suddenly a museum.|Segment: Soileau You Into the Dark = Baby Bee Carys was not put into storage. Tanner forgot how to do the second part of the song. "If the world were pink, that's what camouflage would be."|Segment: Tanner Googles = Tanner looks up an anagram finder but doesn't sing the song.|Theory: Factions = A living skeleton in the Museum - are there different factions in the mystery universe?|Jack's References = Tim the Tool-Man TaylorA compilation of every grunt from Tim the Tool-Man Taylor on Home Improvement: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQwYNca4iog "the mix-eyed man" The guy who plays the principal on Buffy in the first seasonKen Lerner: https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0503624/?ref_=tt_cl_t7 "I hate your world"Agent Smith from The Matrix: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agent_Smith Malcolm Gladwell's BlinkMalcolm Gladwell's Blink: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blink:_The_Power_of_Thinking_Without_Thinking Stonybrook is like Gotham The year 1016, The Death of Æthelred the Unready; Jack goes into the etymology and the pun that is his name Jack recites several Bible verses, including "And other sheep I have, which are not of this fold: them also I must bring, and they shall hear my voice; and there shall be one fold, and one shepherd." (John 10:16) Jack relates a story about having to write an apology letter to the French Embassy about peeing in a fountain. |Tanner's References = Mads MikkelsenMads Mikkelsen: https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0586568/, Wesley Snipes In response to Jack bringing up Malcolm Gladwell's Blink, Tanner says "That's my favorite episode"Blink, S3E10 of the new Doctor Who, widely considered to be one of the show's best episodes: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blink_(Doctor_Who) Earth 1016Earth 1016: https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1016 Tanner recites a list of other things from 10/16. "Candy baby shoes, never worn." |Notes and Listener Description(s) = "If you had to be an animal, what kind of animal would you be?" Discussion of the poor choice of koala for Mary Anne; Tonga Zoo; gonorrhea Jack has learned to say squirrel in the American Tanner would be a horny toad How to pluralize "octopus" A tour through art history with Claudia this week: Rancuzi, Henry Moore, Van Gogh, an invented "Don Newman" character. "pulling a Janine" is like "pulling a Jack". |Signoff = Circumsizse the foreskin of your heart and be no more stiff-necked.|GroupedReferences = yes}} Category:Episodes Category:BSCC Mystery Category:Ellen Miles Category:Claudia Category:Jack and Tanner, Fashion Idiots Category:Possible Worlds Category:Soileau You Into the Dark Category:Tanner Googles Category:Factions Category:Hashtag Swoon Category:Burn of the Week Category:Dad Watch Category:Tanner Sings